


Brewers Don't Quit

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Identity, Introspection, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn With Plot, Soft sex, Spooning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: Brewers don’t quit. Patrick had heard it so often growing up he started saying it to himself. As a result, Patrick is determined and persistent and reliable to a fault. When that drive starts eating away at him, David is there to remind him to be more gentle with himself.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 21
Kudos: 175





	Brewers Don't Quit

**Author's Note:**

> CW: explicit sex

Patrick yawned, stretching his arms above his head. He pulled his arm across his body, sighing in relief when he felt his shoulder pop. The computer screen in front of him made his eyes swim for a moment. He squeezed them closed, rubbing at the corners until they stopped stinging. Patrick had been working on paperwork for the store for the better part of the night. He only had a few more documents to check over and then he could sleep. Patrick sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose with his fingers. That’s what he’d thought half an hour ago too. 

“Patrick?” Patrick glanced up to see that David had climbed out of bed and made his way across the apartment. His heart clenched at the sight of David, soft and sleep rumpled. He didn’t sleep over nearly as often as Patrick wished he would. Seeing him like this, so open and vulnerable, felt like a privilege. “Why are you still awake, honey?” David asked, coming up behind him to rub his shoulders. Patrick tipped his head back against David’s stomach. He turned to rub his cheek over the silky fabric. “The store opens in a few hours, come to bed,” David said. His hands ran through Patrick's hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. Patrick sighed, pulling away. He was going to fall asleep if David kept playing with his hair.

“I have to finish a few things first,” Patrick said, nodding at his computer. He winced when he saw the time. Maybe he would just pull an all nighter and then take a short nap when he got home tomorrow. He had done it often enough in college; Brewers didn’t quit. David moved to sit in the chair next to him. He yawned, scrubbing a hand over his face.

“You can’t finish it tomorrow?” David asked. He reflexively went to fiddle with his rings, but he always took them off to sleep. Instead, David traced a shallow groove in the table. “If you need help-”

“I got it,” Patrick said, more insistent than he meant to be. Patrick softened his tone, guilt winding through his stomach and weighing down his tongue. He only got so many nights with David. He hadn’t meant to wake him, let alone start a fight in the middle of the night. “You should go back to sleep, David,” Patrick said, picking up his hand and brushing a thumb over his knuckles. “I know how important your eight hours are,” he said, trying for teasing. David looked placated though, so Patrick pushed down his uneasy feelings. 

David brought a hand up to curl around Patrick's jaw and pull him in for a kiss. Patrick’s mouth was dry and muzzy from the tea he’d been drinking to stay awake and David had morning breath, but it leveled something in him. David’s eyes were sleepy and soft as he pulled away.

“Goodnight, Patrick,” David said. He stood, trailing his hand along Patrick’s shoulders as he walked back to bed.

“Goodnight, David,” he called, already searching for his place in the document. Patrick heard David settling back under the covers. Every tired shred of him ached to lay down beside him. “Brewers don’t quit,” Patrick said to himself, rolling his shoulders back and straightening his posture. 

He had been young, six or seven, maybe, the first time his father had taught him that. Patrick had been working on a birdhouse, trying to assemble the little kit he had been given for Christmas. Nothing was going right, the glue wouldn’t dry, it was uneven, things kept falling apart. He was on the verge of giving up when he felt his father’s hands close around his.

“Brewers don’t quit, Patrick,” Clint admonished gently, “If you start something, you should finish it.” Clint showed him how to guide the teeth in the wood to line up. “Look at that, bud.” Patrick held the tiny blue birdhouse in his hands. “Don’t you feel better,” Clint asked, “now that it’s finished?” Patrick nodded, a sense of accomplishment filling him. His father led him by the hand to the front yard and let him choose the branch he wanted to hang it on. Clint lifted him up and Patrick slid the rope handle over on the branch, running his fingers over the small yellow shingles. Patrick was a Brewer and Brewers didn’t quit.

When Patrick woke up the next morning, he panicked. He was supposed to be awake at seven, but the sun was far too bright. Frantic, he checked his phone; it was 11:37am. He also had a text from David. Apparently, he had opened the store so Patrick could sleep. Honestly, Patrick didn’t know what time it was when he finally crawled into bed for the night. The birds had been chirping, the sun bleeding around the edge of the curtains.

Patrick set David’s coffee on the counter, part apology, part thank you. He watched David cup the drink in his hands, warmth spreading in his own chest at the expression of pure bliss David made as he tasted it. 

“I’m sorry,” Patrick said, fingertips pressed firmly to the stiff material of his jeans. He owed David this much, “about last night. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” David set his drink aside, moving around the counter to pull Patrick into a hug. The familiar scent of David’s grooming products filled his nose. David wrapped himself around Patrick, broad hands coming up to caress his back. Patrick tucked his head under David’s chin. He loved this, their height difference, the way he could fold himself into David’s arms. Patrick forced himself to let go. 

“Hey, we’re fine,” David said, searching his face, “are you okay though? You seem stressed.” His hands ran over Patrick’s shoulders. David was so good to him. Patrick could try to explain, probably, the way his own mind pressed and pushed at him. Brewers didn’t quit. Patrick lived by it. He followed through; he was true to his word, always. And David, he would try to understand. David had the uncanny ability to take Patrick apart bit by bit and put everything back neater than he found it. Patrick wasn’t sure he wanted him to. This was something that made him who he was. He was proud of it, being a Brewer. 

“I’ll be fine, David,” Patrick said, pulling away. He started making his usual rounds to face the product. “It was just a long night. I really appreciate you opening the store this morning.” They were a little low on toner and moisturizer. He went to grab more from the back. When he came out David was helping a customer. David glanced his way, still gesturing admittedly as he discussed the importance of year round sun protection, and smiled. He didn’t see the concern that flit over David’s face as he began to restock their products. 

* * *

Patrick hadn’t know sex was supposed to feel so good before David. With Rachel, it had always felt like an obligation. He hated that he was feeling that way now. David was gorgeous, bent over the bed, squirming underneath him as Patrick fucked him from behind. Usually, Patrick liked to top. It made him feel powerful and competent. The fact that David trusted him with his body like this; Patrick was so honored. 

Now that they were into it though, Patrick found himself wishing their positions were reversed. He pushed those feelings aside. This was about making David feel good. He could get fucked some other time. Patrick had been the one to turn their movie night into more, pinning David against the couch and pulling off his clothes. He had started this and he would damn well finish it.

“Patrick?” David asked, turning to look back at him. Patrick tried to school his expression into something more appropriate than the begrudging determination he was sure was all over his face. David’s brows furrowed, “oh, hey, yellow.” Patrick stilled, hand’s frozen on David’s hips. “You okay, honey?” 

“Yeah, fine,” Patrick said, heart filling with affection at the pet name in spite of everything. He clenched his jaw, waiting for David to say green. Patrick hated this. He already felt like he wasn’t experienced enough for David, but they had done this plenty of times now. He just wanted to be good.

“Mmm, okay, no. Red,” David said. Patrick pulled away and David turned to sit on the edge of the bed. “Come here, please?” David asked, patting the bed next to him. “I would really like to talk about whatever is happening up there right now.” Patrick sat, elbows resting on his knees. He glanced over to find David watching, waiting. Patrick didn’t know where to start. He wanted to apologize, but he could already hear David in his head.  _ Don’t apologize, just tell me what’s going on. _ “Patrick,” David said after neither of them spoke for a moment. “It’s okay if you don’t want to have sex right now, but I need you to tell me. You know that’s a hard boundary for me.” David’s hand moved to rub circles high on his back. Patrick leaned into it, letting the touch ground him. “I can’t have sex with a partner who’s not enjoying it.” 

“It wasn’t bad,” Patrick said, because he knew David’s history and he needed him to know this wasn’t that. “I wanted -I want to have sex with you.” David hummed encouragingly, so Patrick continued, “I just realized I didn’t, um, want to be the one on top, but it’s fine. Brewers don’t quit, David. I wanted to follow through.” David’s whole face changed, softening in the way it did when he really understood the sentiment behind something Patrick had said.

“As much as I like your cock, I really like fucking you. So feel free to ask for that anytime,” David said, smile fond and teasing. The ball of discomfort in Patrick’s chest unwound a little as he spoke. “I also want to correct the notion that sex is something that requires follow through,” he said, watching Patrick carefully. Patrick felt like David could see through him sometimes, like he had x ray vision for all of his insecurities. “I don’t want you to feel like you owe me sex, ever, even if we’re already having it. Sex should be about pleasure, for everyone involved.” 

“Okay,” Patrick said, feeling a little bit like a reassembled lego house, clearer, more sturdy. 

“Okay,” David said. His hand slid from Patrick’s back to curl around the nape of his neck. “So what do you want, Patrick?” He wanted so much. He wanted David. He wanted David to make him feel good.

“I want you to fuck me,” Patrick said, leaning towards David to bury his face in his shoulder. “I want you to hold me.” He could smell David so strongly here, the heat and sweat of David’s skin against his cheek. It should have been gross, but it wasn’t. Patrick’s erection had flagged some while they talked, but he was already growing hard just from being close again. David made a sound low in his throat and ran his hand down Patrick’s back and over his thigh.

“Mmm, we can do that,” David said in a voice that made Patrick shiver. He got like that sometimes, growly and attentive. “Lay on your side for me?” Patrick lay down, David grabbed the lube and settled behind him. David curled an arm around his waist, hand running over his stomach, the planes of his chest. He leaned forward to mouth at Patrick’s neck. He toyed with Patrick’s nipples, pinching at the sensitive buds. Patrick whined, curling away from the shocks of pleasure and pain. David’s chest pressed firmly along his back, his hard cock sliding along the curve of his ass. 

“Color?” David asked, hot breath against his neck. 

“Green,” Patrick breathed, rolling his hips back against David’s cock. David smiled against his throat, dropping a kiss on the corner of his jar before moving to suck sharply on the delicate skin beneath his ear. David’s hand disappeared for a moment, he heard the click of the lube, and then Patrick felt it wrap around his cock. He shuddered as David jerked him with firm, slow stokes. Patrick tipped his head back and let out a low moan. He alternated between rocking forward into David’s fist and back against his cock. 

“That feel good, honey?” David asked, squeezing his cock for emphasis. Patrick nodded, against David’s shoulder. “Mmm, okay, that’s good. Do you want to come like this or do you still want me to fuck you?”

“I want you in me, David,” Patrick said, rocking his hips backward. David squeezed his cock before letting go to smooth his hand over Patrick’s hip. He whined, curling backward into David. He needed to feel him.

“Okay, I’ve got you,” he said, hooking his hand under Patrick's thigh to push it towards his chest. “Here, can you hold yourself open for me while I get you ready?” Patrick hugged his knee to his chest as David lubed up his fingers. He felt them circle his hole, rubbing and pressing at his rim. He moaned lightly at the sensation, breath catching as David slid one inside him. “Breathe, Patrick,” David said, nipping at his ear before sucking it into his mouth. Patrick sighed as David thrust and curled his finger, stretching him for another. David moved down to mouth at the junction of his neck and shoulder while he slid a second finger inside. Patrick moaned, rocking back against them as David scissored his fingers. 

“That’s enough,” Patrick said. He wanted to feel David stretch him open with his cock. “Need you in me now.” David kissed his shoulder as he slid his fingers out. 

“Okay, relax for me,” David said, lining the blunt head of his cock up with Patrick’s hole. Patrick rolled his head back onto David’s shoulder, gasping as he entered him. His cock felt so big after only two fingers, forcing him open. Patrick reveled in it. “That’s it, let me in, honey.” David pressed in slow, careful with him, but it still hurt so good. Patrick clawed at his own thigh. This is what he had needed. David made him feel alive. 

“Fuck me, David,” he begged, snapping his hips back to shove the rest of David’s cock inside him. The motion set sparks off behind Patrick’s eyes. He groaned as David’s hand closed over his hip.

“Mmm, I kind of feel like I am,” David said, thrusting with slow strokes. Patrick turned his head so his face was pressed against the pillow, rocking back against David’s thrusts. “Do you want me to fuck you harder, Patrick?” David asked, voice dirty and teasing, pulling his cock almost all the way out and snapping his hips. Patrick let out a muffled groan.

“You, um, slow was good, actually,” Patrick said, bringing his hand up to rest over David’s. “I just want to feel you.” David’s breath caught, chest pressing against Patrick’s back. He kissed Patrick’s shoulder, thrusting his cock deep inside him. David’s hand moved to slide around Patrick’s knee; he hitched Patrick’s leg up over his own thigh. The change of the angle pressed his cock directly against Patrick’s prostate. The slow roll of his hips massaging the sensitive gland. Patrick moaned as the sensation washed over him. He heard the click of lube and David’s hand closed around his cock.

“Color?” David asked, mouth still pressed against his shoulder.

“So green, David,” Patrick said, rolling back into David’s next thrust and then forward into his hand. David’s teeth pressed against his shoulder as he fucked him, hips driving slow and deep inside him. His hand jerked him languidly, thumbing at Patrick’s cock head. It drooled pre cum down David’s hand, smearing across his stomach. 

David shifted to mouth at a spot low on his throat; arousal pulsed through him. David’s teeth worried at the skin and Patrick whined. His hips jumped as David sucked hard, no doubt leaving a hickey. David groaned as Patrick thrust back against him. His collar would cover it, mostly. “David,” he gasped. David nipped at the spot in response before laving over it with his tongue. Patrick’s cock twitched in his hand. “I’m so close.”

“Me too, honey,” David said, tucking his face into the crook of Patrick’s neck. “Come on, come for me.” David’s grip tightened on his cock, pumping him until he came. Patrick groaned, cum spilling over David’s hand. David let out a broken moan at the sensation of Patrick tightening around him. Patrick grabbed his wrist, bringing it to his mouth. He sucked two of David’s fingers down to the knuckle, cleaning them of his release. David’s hips jumped as Patrick licked and sucked at the webbing of his fingers. He gave a few last erratic thrusts before stilling. Patrick felt his cock begin to pulse inside him. David moaned, mouth pressed against Patrick’s shoulder, as he came. 

David slid his hand from Patrick’s mouth, easing Patrick’s leg off his hip. Patrick tucked his knees closer to his chest and David wrapped his arm around his waist, molding himself to Patrick’s back. Patrick felt him kiss the nape of his neck.

“Thank you,” David said, “for trusting me with that.” His fingers traced patterns along the bottom of Patrick’s sternum. “I’ve been worried about you.”

“You have?” Patrick asked. 

“Yeah, um, you’ve just seemed very stressed whenever you get into a project,” David said. He paused and Patrick thought of all the times David had caught him pushing himself to get something finished lately. “I thought maybe I was bothering you or you were getting tired of our relationship or something.”

“David, no,” Patrick said. He turned and buried his face in David’s chest, rubbing his cheek along it like a cat. “It’s just something I heard a lot growing up. And I guess at some point I started saying it to myself. In a lot of ways it’s helped me succeed. But sometimes I feel like if I don’t get everything done I’ll disappoint the people I love. Does that- does that make any sense?” David nodded and kissed the top of his head, running a hand down his back. Patrick felt lighter, having told him, however inarticulate.

“Yeah,” David let out a bitter laugh, “I’ve definitely internalized my fair share of childhood trauma. Not that that’s the same thing, exactly. You, um, you’re not going to disappoint me, though, Patrick. It’s okay to take a break or ask for help when you need it.” Patrick’s heart warmed at his words. 

“Thank you, David,” He said, pulling away to glance up at him. He knew it would be a process, feeling comfortable enough to break the pattern, but the fact that David had offered him an alternative went a long way. “I’m sorry I worried you.”

“Mmm, I know you’ll make it up to me,” David said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Patrick laughed, tucking his head under David’s chin. David shifted, wrapping both arms around him. Patrick nuzzled into his chest and left himself be held.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
